


There's No Such Things as Ghosts

by Tormented_Gale



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Annabeth does not like ghosts, Crossover, Date Night, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Gale/pseuds/Tormented_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could logic away haunted houses. This place... maybe not so much.</p><p>((This was written for my best friend~))</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Such Things as Ghosts

“This is  _not_  a date.”

“What is it, then?”

“…Illegal?”

“Only a little bit.”

She knew they shouldn’t have been in this place. It reminded her of all the reasons she wasn’t a fan of horror movies. Dark, decrepit, creaking with every step – the building practically had ‘haunted’ glowing in neon letters across the front entrance. She glared at everything they passed, from the rusted metal doors with headings long scratched out to the forgotten wheelchairs that she could picture being used.

Her skin crawled with all the possible spiders lurking in the hidden corners, and she shot her boyfriend yet another glare.

“We shouldn’t be here, Percy.  We had to break the chain to get in the front door. I’m pretty sure that means no trespassers.”

“Oh, I thought the signs said ‘Come on in!’”

Annabeth shivered, wrapping her arms around herself and hoping she wouldn’t feel spiders crawling across her skin for the rest of her life. She let out a yelp when a warm hand gently took hers.

Percy was giving her an apologetic smile. “This place is really getting to you, huh.”

“It’s not to you?”

“Too many horror games. Play enough of Silent Hill and these places look like cheap Halloween haunted houses.”

He turned around and started leading her back towards the entrance. “I’m sorry – I thought you’d find this place kind of like an adventure. I’ve been in here before, so I knew where to go to show you around. There’s some pretty cool stuff further in.”

“I don’t think there’s anything cool at an abandoned hospital.”

“There are stories here,” he insisted, but continued to lead her towards the front entrance. “Like, I found this old teddy bear in one room, next to an old bed. Who left it there? Did they love it?” He shook his head. “Maybe that’s dumb. I don’t know.”

Annabeth pursed her lips, rolled her eyes, and brushed is arm with hers, her hand still clasped tightly in his.

“That does sound interesting,” she allowed. “And the architecture of his place is amazing.” Chewing on her lip, she added, “Maybe we can come back during the daytime?”

Percy chuckled and gave her hand a squeeze. “It’s a new date.”

Moonlight spilled across the floor like running milk as they approached the front door. Percy pushed against the bar, listening to the rusted  _squeak_  as it moved.

The door didn’t budge.

“Percy…” Annabeth said in warning.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Percy admitted, sounding genuinely confused. “It’s old but it still opened pretty easily when we got here.” He tried again, releasing her hand so he could shove his shoulder against it. Once, twice, three times – nothing even moved, though the bar squeaked again as it righted itself.

Annabeth worried her hands, but did her best to stay calm. There were no such things as haunted houses. Yes, the building was old. Yes, it was abandoned. Yes, she jumped at every brush of a spider’s web. But she and Percy were together, and so long as they were careful they would find a way out.

“Let’s check the back door,” she suggested. Percy, his brow furrowed with concern, quickly took her hand and they sprinted across the broken tile.

Annabeth couldn’t help but glance every which way in fear that she might miss something, and she wished she would stop seeing things out of the corner of her eye. She was certain it was all just a show. There was nothing there, and she was just being paranoid.

“This way,” Percy said, and pulled her down another long hallway.

How many people had seen this place? How many had spent their time with loved ones, or alone? She spotted remnants of old graffiti mixed with nameplates that had long ago been obscured of their names. People had been here since its shut down, but it wasn’t the same as seeing patients and nurses and doctors about.

A part of her mind grotesquely asked  _“How many have died here?”_  but she quickly silenced those thoughts.

The dirty windows to their right were barred, much like the others on the first floor of the building, but she got a glimpse of the back courtyard, now fully overgrown with weeds. Percy stopped and she returned to looking at the doors in front of them.

Annabeth pushed against them with Percy, but just as before, they didn’t so much as creak an inch forward. She glared at them like they were a personal affront.

“Maybe we could pry them open with something,” she suggested.

“Annabeth, I’m sorry,” Percy apologized. He kicked at a loose bit of tile. “I thought maybe it’d be fun, exploring this place, but…”

“We’ll get out, and then we’ll go on a proper date,” Annabeth said firmly. Percy let out a sigh and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“You better.”

Percy smiled at her and reached out to squeeze her hand.

At the same time, someone else did to her other. 

Annabeth let out a startled yell and yanked back, her back hitting the door behind her. Percy immediately put himself in front of her, but Annabeth was running forward before he could ask her what it was she felt. There was no way she was going to let someone prank her like this, use her fears against her. Hot on her heels, Percy ran after her, kicking up dust behind him.

“What happened?” he asked when they came to a T-junction. She looked each way, her lips pursed in frustration.

“Someone grabbed me.”

“That was – ”

“Not you. Someone grabbed my other arm.”

Percy’s expression darkened. “We need to leave.”

“I want to find who did it.”

“That’s crazy.”

Annabeth fixed Percy with her intense stare. “I’m not going to let them scare me.”

“And if they’re someone bad? No, Annabeth – it’s not worth it. We’re better off getting out of here and calling the cops.”

She rubbed her forehead with her hands and bit her lip. He was right. Here she was, panicked and angry, and he was forcing her to think like her levelheaded self. She took a few deep, calming breaths and nodded.

“Right. Let’s get out of here.”

Just as they reached the front doors again, they heard what sounded like an explosion echo up from the basement area. Percy’s eyes widened at the sound, and he looked back at Annabeth.

“Was that… a gunshot?”

Screaming soon joined the cacophony created in the hallways, and Annabeth and Percy pressed back against the door, desperately trying to get it open. Every squeak of the bar had to be alerting whoever it was that was in here with them, but if they could get out…

“Hey!”

A young man, brown hair standing up and away from his forehead that was covered in sweat, dirt, and what looked like blood, came running up to them, a sawed-off shotgun in one hand and a duffle bag in the other. Percy grabbed Annabeth’s arm, but she wouldn’t let him pull her behind him. They would stand together.

“What are you two  _doing_  in here?” he demanded. The shotgun remained at his side. Annabeth noted the holes in his shirt and swallowed back her fear.

“We’re – ” she started.

“Dean? What’s going – ” Another voice, and another young man soon appeared at the other’s side. Annabeth quickly analyzed them both – young, but older than her and Percy. They had similar noses aside from the clear breaks that both had suffered in the past, set jaws, and eyes that almost matched. Brothers, then, though one was older than the other.

“Who are they?” the second comer asked of his brother. Then he looked at them. “Who are you?”

“We don’t want trouble,” Percy said, his voice unshaking. “We’re just trying to get out.”

“Wait… oh crap,” said Dean. “That thing must’ve locked them in here.” A smirk broke out across his face. “Should be open now that it’s torched.” His voice was strained, like breathing hurt, and he reached around Annabeth to shove at the door. It creaked, protesting, until he kicked it solidly and the door went flying open. Percy and Annabeth blinked, noting the sun just beginning to rise. They had been in there all night?

“You two okay?” the younger brother asked. “You’re not hurt or anything, right?” His lip was split. Annabeth couldn’t help but stare at it for a moment.

She stood up straight, hoping she looked braver than she felt. “We’re alright. Who are you? Why are you carrying a shotgun?” Her hand tightened at her side. They hadn’t done anything to appear violent, but… that didn’t mean they wouldn’t hurt her or Percy. She felt Percy squeeze her arm and subtly move her closer to him.

“Dean!”

The older brother looked momentarily guilty before shoving the shotgun into a holster hanging from the back of his jeans. In the rising sun’s light, it was easier to see that they were both filthy, covered from head to toe in dust and flecks of blood.

“Look, uh… it might be best if you pretend you’ve never met us,” the younger suggested. He offered them a quick, strained smile. 

“And the next time a place looks haunted,  _don’t go in_!” Dean said, looking incredulous.

“Glad you’re alright,” the younger brother offered as he passed by. She nodded wordlessly, still too confused and without enough information to really figure out what was going on. Maybe this was one of those things she wasn’t meant to.

What Annabeth  _was_  certain of was that there was not going to be a ‘next time’ to worry about.

They watched as the two brothers headed for the sleek, black car that definitely hadn’t been there when he and Annabeth arrived. They spoke quietly between themselves, a pained look crossing the younger’s features while the older, Dean, set his jaw and got into the driver’s seat. They didn’t look back as they took off down the rocky road.

“That was… weird,” Percy said, breaking the silence. He pulled Annabeth against his chest and hugged her tightly. Her arms secured themselves around his waist. Behind them, the door clanked shut, the wind gusting through broken glass and their hair.

“If you really want to see a horror movie, we can go,” she muttered into his chest. “As long as we never go in a place like that again.”

“Actually, I think a romantic comedy sounds perfect right now. Nothing scary except awkward romance in those.”

She chuckled and squeezed his middle. In the end, maybe the date hadn’t been so bad.


End file.
